


semblance of a situation

by hyuckithmelon



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cherry Gives Langa Advice, Fluff, M/M, Yearning, it doesn't add to the plot but i added it, langa has a popsicle, talking about feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29537217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyuckithmelon/pseuds/hyuckithmelon
Summary: Cherry gives Langa advice—advice about feelings.
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa & Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom, Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Comments: 4
Kudos: 155





	semblance of a situation

“You’re in love with Reki, aren’t you?”

Cherry’s question catches Langa off guard, he nearly drops the popsicle in his hand. “What do you mean?” Cherry only laughs and moves to sit next to him. “You know exactly what I mean, Langa. That red-haired kid…” Cherry opens his fan, pondering what to say next. “You’re close to him. Best friends, I would say.” Langa nods. 

“Why are you asking if I love him though?” Langa lets out a nervous laugh, he didn’t think whatever he was feeling was too obvious. No one has even mentioned it to Reki. (Thank God, no one hasn’t, Langa will pass out if that happens.) Cherry shuts his fan. “Just thought I should give you advice about it. After all,” Cherry gives him a smile, “I was in your exact situation when I was your age.” 

It’s silent from there. The crickets chirping in the background hadn’t helped the situation. Langa isn’t sure whether or not he heard Cherry Blossom correctly. He processes Cherry’s words a second time. “You were in love with your best friend too?” Cherry gives him a look. “If I hadn’t, why would I be talking about this to you now?” Langa goes back to his popsicle. He should really think before he sets Cherry Blossom off the way Joe does. He mumbles an apology.

“Don’t worry about it. Now,” Cherry sets his hands on his lap and looks up. The stars could be seen here in Miyakojima **,** Langa could compare them to Reki. Always shining. Cherry’s voice brings him back to Earth. “You’ve come to terms with your feelings by this point I believe, yes?” Langa looks down on the floor. He sort of does. 

He knows he has something there. He feels happy, free with Reki. It feels just right. Reki is just so amazing in a way that Langa couldn’t help but find himself smiling. Yet, it’s just really scary to label something like this about his best friend. Langa looks up at Cherry, he’s already staring at him. “I—I don’t know to be honest.” He concludes. Cherry nods, eyes wandering back to the sky. 

“Well, at least, you know that feeling is there. Don’t leave it unchecked for too long,” Cherry huffs, shaking his head. “Leave it ignored and alone for a while, and it comes back to bite you hard. Think of it like a shark coming to eat its prey.” Langa shivers. He wasn’t a big fan of large fishes with sharp teeth. Cherry continues, “I don’t think you need to label it for now. Though, someday, it may eat you up alive just looking for closure.” Cherry sighs, Langa knows Cherry’s thinking this out, looking to find the right words to give him. Cherry smiles.

“Don’t let that scary part scare you all too much though, Langa. Right now, what you’re feeling,” Cherry points to his heart. “This feeling, this emotion. Treasure it. It only comes once. Savor it and remember all the good, simple times because eventually? You won’t get the luxury to say that.” 

Langa stills. Cherry is right, he’s not sure how long it’s going to linger or stay. He should enjoy this as it is right now, but at the same time? “Cherry, what do I do when I find myself wanting more?” Cherry lets out a genuine laugh. (Langa isn’t too sure what’s so funny.) “Isn’t the answer obvious?” Langa shakes his head.

“If you find yourself wanting more, do the ‘more.’ Ask first, of course.”

Cherry eyes soften, it was as if he were in a different reality. “If you want to hold his hand, ask. If you want to hug him, ask. If you want to kiss him, ask. If you want to make him yours—you get it, don’t you, Langa?” Langa nods, popsicle in his mouth. “Communication is everything in a relationship, so don’t mess it up.” Cherry gets up and stretches. His pink hair looked lavender in the night. “Oh, one last thing before I head inside, it’s sweltering out here. Take your time, but don’t take too long. As much as you may think it’ll last forever… sometimes it doesn’t. Good night, Langa.” He turns, heading inside, Langa stops him. 

“Cherry!” 

He turns, an eyebrow raised. “Yes?” Langa isn’t sure he had the right to ask the question on the tip of his tongue, but he asks regardless. His curiosity gets the best of him. “What about you? What happened to your best friend you loved?” 

Langa regrets asking the question.

Cherry’s face morphs into an unreadable expression. He wasn’t wearing the soft eyes from earlier, the ones that looked as if they were stuck daydreaming. What Langa could see was a mix of sadness, frustration, and regret. A look barely pieced back together over time. There probably was more to it, yet he couldn’t tell from the moonlight. Cherry gives him a smile. (It seems broken if Langa thinks hard about it.)

“I never had a chance to begin with.” 

Before Langa can say anything, Cherry dismisses it with a wave of his hand. “It was over ten years ago, I’m perfectly fine now. Don’t you worry about it, Langa. Just…” Cherry stops at the door to the Inn. “Just remember what I said, and don’t make the stupid mistake of not following it.” And with that, Cherry disappears behind it, pink hair flowing just as elegantly as the wind.

Langa sits there for a moment. He should take Cherry’s advice to not hurt himself in the long run. He knows he didn’t mistake what he saw. The pain on Cherry’s face. He couldn’t have made that up. Langa couldn’t even dare to imagine the pain of that type of heartbreak. Harboring that for ten years; it must’ve been one hell of a best friend. 

Langa stares at the popsicle stick in his hand, he finished the ice cream part. “If Reki is really someone… someone who I could love for over ten years…” He imagines himself, sitting near a fireplace in a cottage in the mountains. He misses Canada, and yet, he can picture Reki and him sitting next to each other. It’s a future far away, but not a future that’s impossible.

He makes up his mind; determination flowing in his veins.

It may not be today. It may not be tomorrow. But one day, Langa’s going to ask Reki. He won’t shy away from it, he’ll say it loud and proud. He’ll say it with the confidence Reki always has. Reki deserves that much at the very least. Langa smiles to himself.

He’ll ask Reki to be his soon enough.

**Author's Note:**

> i was gonna say try and guess who cherry's in love with but then if you know me personally, you know exactly who it is. 
> 
> thank you so much for reading! i haven't tried writing renga before so i do hope you enjoy this fic! i originally qrote this as a practice to sticking to one tense but i do not think i managed to do that. anyways, langa and cherry seem like they have a friendship that should be expanded on because hello they would get along so well... anyways, let's hope their yearning asses get their shit together and they finally get together with their respective best friends they're in love with, hm?
> 
> come yell with me about cherry on twitter: koutaroism


End file.
